Do the Hoedown! Throwdown!
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Kaiba left his laptop at school and Joey has to deliver it to him as a favour to Mokuba. But Joey dosen't count on walking in on Kaiba's private show...lol xD


OK, I almost didn't write this because somehow my computer froze and deleted the whole thing T.T

I need to learn to save at regular intervals…anyway, along with the story!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Joey stomped up to the Kaiba mansion and rubbed his eyes. He'd been up all night studying for a Chemisty test that he'd failed today and was quiet pissed off.

_This isn't my day. Stupid Kaiba – if he left his laptop at school why can't he go get it himself?_

Mokuba had phoned him on his cell an hour ago, asking him to pick up Kaiba's laptop as he'd left it at school.

_How the hell did he forget his laptop? He's practicly in love with this thing!_ He pulled the laptop out of his bag and looked at it._ Come to think it he'd marry it if he could…hmm…proberly shouldn't touch this._

He put the laptop back in his bag and wrinkled his nose.

It took about 10 minutes to get from his house to the Kaiba mansion. When he got to the door he rung the doorbell and folded his arms. He saw Mokuba walking to the door readyed himself to give him the laptop and run.

"Oh hey Joey!" Said Mokuba. "Seto is up in his room, it's the 3rd to the left on the 2nd floor."

Mokuba ran down the path before Joey could reply.

"HEY! Wait! You want _me _to give Kaiba his laptop?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you do it?"  
"I'm going to meet Rebecca and I can't waste time I'm already half an hour late. Bye Joey!"

He smiled and ran off.

_Damn._

Joey sighed and pushed open the door. As he climbed the stairs to Kaiba's room, he began to hear faint music.

_boom boom clap boom de clap de clap  
(whoa whoa) thats right  
boom boom clap boom de clap de clap  
boom boom clap boom de clap de clap…_

As Joey got closer to Kaiba's room he realised something; the music was coming from Kaiba's room. He put his ear to the door and listened. The music was quite loud, but he could still hear another faint voice following the lyrics.

_i'll give the barbecue  
show and tell ya how to move  
if your 5 or 8_2  
_this is something you can do…_

_This is PREFECT. _Joey brought out his phone from his jacket pocket.

_I'll catch Moneybags on camera singing to Hannah Montana! Then he'll Hve to stop calling me Mutt or I'll tell his dirty little secret._

Joey smiled, opened the door and pounced into the room. Kaiba didn't even realise Joey was in the room. Kaiba was facing the other way, one hand on his hip and one hand wrapped round a bright green hairbrush, singing to an imaginary audience.

_Well that's okay – my phone can record for 12 minutes anyway._

Joey sat down on Kaiba's computer chair and watched the pop star Kaiba dance the night away.

Stifiling his laughter took all his strenght but he managed to film the whole show right donw to the last note.

_boom dap clap boboom de clap clap clap  
boom da clap boboom de clap clap  
boom de clap boom de clap de clap  
throw it all together thats how we roll…_

Kaiba bowed down to his imaginary audience and blew kisses. Kaiba turned round with a swish of his jacket and gave an unKaibalike shreek when he saw Joey.

"Hey Moneybags – nice dancing, especialy the 'poppin and lockin it'"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I'LL HAVE YOU FOR TRESSPASSING MUTT!"

"Ah ah ah…" Joey waved his phone in front of the startled Kaiba's face. "You wouldn't want to call me that, what if this accidently ended up on Youtube?"

"You wouldn't."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Damn. How much do you want?"

"You to stop calling me names and you to do whatever I want."

"No."

Joey tapped the phone.

Kaiba snickered. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you out this house alive until you GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMNED PHONE!"

Kaiba lungged at Joey but Joey was faster. Joey lept out the room window and landed in the pool in the garden. As Kaiba stood at his window with a look of horror and disbelief, Joey climbed out of the pool dripping wet, running down the street. Lauging as he went.

THE NEXT DAY…

Kaiba felt self councious all the way through the school day. He'd sneaked into Joey's house in the middle of the night ninja style but he wasn't home. So the video was still in existance. It was lunch time at Domino high, and everyone was in the dining hall eating – or rather not – the Friday 'meat' special, watching 'The worlds most funny home videos' on the t.v at the front. Kaiba was just finishing his can of Coke when he decided to watch the last of the program (he's left his book at home…somewhere).

T.V: And now we come to our last video, which was e-mailed to us last night and almost didn't make it onto the show – but we thought it was so funny we just HAD to.

The screen went to an image of a pinewood door, with the sound of a VERY familiar song playing…

_  
1...2...3  
everybody come on  
off your seats  
i'm gonna tell ya bout a beat  
thats gonna make you move your feet…_

_Shit! I will kill that dog!_

Kaiba spotted Joey in the crowd not gathering around the screen and chased him out onto the football field. Joey now looked very worried and turned around to see Kaiba jumping onto him.

"NEHY!!!!!!!!"

Kaiba laughed and smiled which only ment one thing.

Kaiba smiling = 1 dead puppy…literaly.

THE END!

Soooo….how did I do? Was this worth being rewritten? Let me know :P I really like Kaiba and Joey as a couple but It's always fun to have them arguing as well XD

xxxxx_  
_


End file.
